The Forgotten One
by Maeve Devan
Summary: Have you ever wondered why there was never a Sailor Earth? Well, this story takes care of that.
1. Evil Dies Hard

            The whispers in the ancient hallways were disturbed by the echoes of boots on marble tile.  Slowly a man cam into view.  He was tall in stature and wore dust covered blood red pants tucked into his black boots.  His muscular arms and chest were covered by a doublet matching in color his pants.  To complete his outfit, over the doublet he wore a black vest adorned with golden buttons.  His face was angular and handsome.  His gold eyes seemed to bite at the soul.  Brushing a stray strand of dark brown hair from his eyes, he continued on his journey.  With each step billowed a cloud of dust to stir the cobwebs in the ceiling.  The murmuring of this abandoned place kept calling him forward.  He passed through an archway. 

 Once inside he saw a room in much decay.  It was very large.  A hole in the ceiling and scorch marks on the floor told that some great battle had taken place here.  The columns that had not fallen down were lined up in a pathway, where he trod upon the remands of carpet.  As he neared the far wall he ascended a set of three stairs.  On the top of this pedestal was perched a chair carved magnificently from solid stone.  Near the right of this throne was a floating scepter carved from the same material.  Clutched in its dark claw was a mysterious globe.  The milky colored mists in the globe swirled and glowed at the man's approach, but he paid them no heed.  This was the only thing in the room without dust upon it.  Walking right past them the man came to the wall directly behind the throne.  Gently brushing his hand along the surface he removed the dust.  His eyes searching carefully, one finger can up to tap three times.  A horrible grinding noise filled the chamber, the grating of stone on stone.  After a short while silence once again provided, however where the wall had been there now stood a gaping entrance.  He paused and the whispers grew louder, closer, more urgent until he stepped through the opening into Queen Metallia's chamber.  

"Tellurium" a voice sounded from the darkness.  This chamber was different from the other.  There was no dust and there appeared to be no floor.  All that was visible was a natural marble walkway.  Stalactites and stalagmites were the only decoration here.  From the center of the ceiling blossomed what looked like a giant skull.  This "skull" was the source of light.  It glowed with all the mists that were inside the scepter outside.  This is also where the voice came from.  "Tellurium, Come forward."  Queen Metallia beckoned.  Following the voice he walked to the end of the path and stopped right before the skull.  Then Tellurium did what he would never do for any being alive or dead, he dropped to one knee and bowed. 

"My Queen"

"Tellurium, do you know why I have called you here?"

"No, Mistress, I know not."

"As you may not remember, Beryl was not the first queen of the Negaverse."

"Yes, mistress I am aware."

"Good, I have called you because, though I have found women do make excellent generals they do not, however, serve well in the highest of positions.  Tellurium, I have called you here to bestow upon you a great honor, and responsibility.  You shall be the first King of the Negaverse."

            At this the glow swelled and its cold energy seemed to condense upon his forehead, in its place was left a crown the color of his eyes.

            "My Queen I shall do the utmost to serve you well."

"Enough, you shall be provided with generals and youmas.  Go, you are to collect energy from Earth so I may finally have it for my own"

            "Yes, Queen Metallia."  Tellurium replied, stood and marched from the chamber.  He marched back into his new throne room.  It was fully restored and he seated himself upon his throne to over look the generals which now crowded his palace.

            Jadeite stood among the fineries, and the other generals.  He was as much surprised as any here to have been awakened from his slumber.  From his throne Tellurium beckoned him forward.

            "Jadeite, you were awakened from the eternal sleep correct?"

            "Yes, King Tellurium."

            "Then you shall have to redeem yourself.  I have discovered something that all my predecessors overlooked.  This is the pinnacle of a human's energy.  Hope, you are to go to Earth and collect me at least ten crystal hopes.  You are to do this yourself and as such will not be provided any youma to aid you.  A crystal hope is a human's hope.  A human's hope is the pinnacle of their energy.  As a bonus without their hope they will not bother to fight back against us when we overrun them.  However, let it not be said that I am not giving, I will provide you the name and location of your first victim.  Her name is Julie Greco; she lives in the Earth country of the United States of America."


	2. The Awakening

            "Anna!  ……Anna!  AnnaRose McNalle, you wake up this instant." 

"What is it mom?"  

"What is it It's time for school!"  

With her black hair in knots, a 16 year old girl rolled over.  Her face glimmered with the remnants of glitter she wore the night before.  Her leopard-print pajamas askew she crawled out of bed, muttering something along the lines of, "Damn school making me...  fricka, fracka…."  After a short shower she descended the stairs combing her hair.  "Don't you dare comb your hair at the table?"  Her mom scolded, just like every other morning.  Now, unless you've met AnnaRose you would never know that she was adopted, she even speaks with a perfect American accent.  However, as soon as you see her next to her parents it is plain as day.  Anna is tall and skinny, she is pale with slanting azure eyes which are offset by her obsidian hair, which's waves glisten and sway as she walk.  Dressed in a pair of boot cut jeans and a black short sleeve shirt she mutter, "Yeah, Yeah," as "mom" yelled at her once more.  "What did you say?"  Mrs. McNalle's tone became menacing.  "Nothing," Anna smiled innocently, finished brushing her hair and headed for the door.

"See ya later!"

"Bye Dear."

As she walked toward the door she tripped and almost fell.  

"MEYOW!"

"Oops, sorry Ezmerelda."

  She replied to the trodden black cat.  She had found Ezmerelda wandering the streets a few months ago and promptly took her in.  Though she was a strange cat.  She was completely black, even her eyes, except for one patch of white fur in between her shoulder blades shaped like a star.  Maybe that was why Anna liked her so much.   Anyways as she hefted her back pack over her shoulder Ezmerelda followed her, one of the things she seemed rather fond of doing.  Humming to herself, AnnaRose absently started down the path through the park.  "Same as always" Anna muttered to herself.  Or was it, suddenly Anna got the major creeps.  Shivering she tried to pass it off as being nervous over that bio test.  But it refused to leave her, the further she got into the park the more frightened she became, until finally, her nerves tingling, she broke into a run.  She ran until she couldn't run anymore.  "What is this?  I..." she wondered hurriedly, "I should have been out of the park by now"

Terrified, her hands clammy, she stopped dead when she heard something from a nearby clearing.  If Ezmerelda hadn't promptly bitten her chances are Anna would have been discovered.  For when Anna was bitten she dove into the hedges.  From her hiding place she could see everything.  She could see a tall man wearing dark blue slacks, a blue jacket with gold buttons, and what appeared to be a red sash.  The man's blond hair and blue eyes were so cold it felt like plunging into a lake mid-winter.  Quickly she looked away there was a girl in the clearing also, only she clearly looked as frightened as Anna felt.  Her auburn hair was falling out of her French braid, and her brown eyes looked wild with fright.  Her knees were scrapped and she was clearly exhausted.  

"Who, who are you?" she stammered out, "Just please leave me alone." the tears now flowed freely down her cheeks.

"Now, now, none of that will matter soon" the man said in an all too smooth voice.  "Anna," a whisper sounded in her ear making her jump. 

 Looking around Anna hoped nobody had seen her.  

"Anna" the whisper came again.  It was right by her ear.  "I don't have time to explain right now but that girl needs you."

At this Anna turned bewildered.  Well, what Anna saw was definitely not what she expected.  Ezmerelda was sitting with what looked like a purple stick with a miniature globe at the end. 

"You need to take this and say Earth Celestial power".  

Anna was a little to shocked to do anything but stare and didn't react. 

"Wait, was Ezmerelda talking…..Noooooo cats don't talk, but I could have sworn…."

A single scream echoed throughout the park.  Glancing up Anna noticed the man pinning the girl to a nearby tree.  "I have to do something" she thought…  "Okay so my choices are believe the talking cat or wait here to be found….wonderful." 

            Ezmerelda spoke once more "You don't really have a choice and you know it.  I already told you I don't have time, so you're going to have to trust me, alight?"

 Sighing, Anna shook her head.  She really didn't have any other choice.  Grasping the stick in her hand she felt the words trickle out softly, "Earth Celestial Power" Suddenly Anna felt the world around her change.  It was dissolved into the nothingness of some strange purple energy.  The power surged through her changing her, restoring her, she felt that stick in her hands elongate and become a staff; she felt the clothes she was wearing melt away and once more be replaced; upon her head she felt the energy condense once more and in it's place was left a glittering tiara.  Then came the memories.  It felt as if someone had opened a photo album and showed her all its pictures at once.  Her past, the Earth as it used to be, the Staff of the Ancients, her  mother dieing on the battle field,  her brother leaving them to fend for themselves,  the Negaverse, and the elemental stone.  It all came back to her in one giant sweep.  "Welcome Back Sailor Earth" Ezmerelda's worlds echoed in her stillness.  Now, I don't know about you but I would sure notice a bush that was glowing purple, and be that as it may it caught Jadeite's eye.  Dropping the woman he turned to face this new threat.  "Who goes there?"  He demanded in his haughty tones.  Sailor Earth then emerged from the bush.  Her hair was now short and curly, her eyes and hair were a matching shade of violet, which seemed to glow with a life of their own.  On her body was a tight fitting v neck shirt that was sleeves and dropped short of her belly button a thin line of purple tracing its edges.  Her skirt was also black with its purple trim only it was pleated and went to mid thigh starting at her hips  under he skirt were black shorts too short to see.  Her boot were also colored in a similar fashion reaching a point at her knee the lip curved around and the boots themselves seemed to be custom made right down to the narrow heel, upon her head was a golden tiara in the middle of its band was inset an opal of magnificent beauty.  One her stomach was a single rose tattoo.  However despite all this what drew your attention was the staff she held by her side.  The ancient wood appeared to be weathered from much usage but somehow it glistened as if still brand new.  Carved upon it's twisting body are many ancient ruins and symbols long forgotten, it as it curved it came to what appeared to be where some gem would go, however there was no gem in the claw of wood which grasped for one.  A sneer crossed Jadeite's face.  One girl, he scoffed, what does she think she's doing, but suddenly that smile left his handsome face and he backed up as he noticed her weapon. 

" T the sst stta staff of the…" 

"Earth's Vines Entangle!" shouted Sailor Earth.  And Jedeite had no time to finish.  Pointing her staff at the ground Sailor Earth had summoned forth monstrous vines which quickly grasped him tight squeezing him too tight to breath.  Sailor Earth walked over to him and gave him a cold stare.

  "I know what it is General.  Do me a favor and send the Negaverse a message for me.  Get off my planet."  With that the vines tore in opposite directions and all that was left of Jadeite was a pile of moon dust.


	3. Dream Telling

                        -Two Years Later in AnnaRose's Room-

            "Ezmerelda, what is bugging you?"

            "What do you mean, Anna?  Nothing is _bugging me."_

            "Well, obviously you are lying."  Anna replied, "Otherwise you would have told me we had something to talk about."

            "Oh, well as you know the Negaverse has been steadily pushing east…"

            "Get to the point."

            "I had a dream last night."  At this a frown crossed Anna's face.  She had learned a long time ago not to ignore dreams.  They tend to be more factual then most people give them credit.  

            "Tell me and don't leave anything out.  I'm sure you remember what happened last time."

            "Okay, okay.  Geez cut a cat some slack.  You mess up once and they never forget about it."  AnnaRose sighed in frustration. 

 "Are you going to tell me or am I supposed to guess?"

            "I'm getting to it.  Humph.  When it started I was standing in the middle of Tokyo Park, when a rose bush caught my eye.  As I watched it I saw one bud bloom into a single black rose amount the flowering reds.  Then a man walked past.  He was wearing a black tuxedo and his face was covered by a mask.  I watched him walk over and make to pick that rose, which was as black as his hair.  Suddenly his hand drew back.  He had cut himself on the thorns.  Once he had picked the black rose he left with a handkerchief wrapped around his cut.  Then a second man approached.  He was much younger then the first.  About a year maybe two younger then you.  The only similarity between these two was their black hair; however the second wore his tied back in a pony tail.  He too approached that rose bush and plucked from its branches a red rose.  As he held the rose I saw it change.  It changed into a green gem perfectly round.  The insides of the gem seemed to swirl and…"

            "The Stone of Vines!"

            "Yes, it was and as I watched I saw him pocket the stone and leave."

            "Do you know what this means?  It means we know the location of one of the four stones!"  Anna spurted hurriedly.

            "Yes, Anna, I know that."

            "Once we gather all of them we can resurrect the Elemental Stone…"

            "Yes, Anna, I know that.  I also know that only one of strong spirit can unite them.  For anyone else it means certain death.  Now, if you'll allow me to finish…"

Anna closed her mouth abruptly and just nodded in reply.

            "Good.  Now where was I …Ah, yes, the second man had left.  That is when the wind picked up.  It was so furious it formed a cyclone and in the center of the cyclone was Sailor Earth.  The wind seemed almost to be coming from her.  I waited until the wind died down then ventured another look.  Sailor Earth was gone and standing where she had been was Azurite.  Only she wasn't wearing her uniform as a general of the Negaverse.  She looked in the direction them men had gone and said "One down three more to go."  And that is when I woke up.  … Why are you smiling?  Don't you understand?  The Negaverse is after the Elemental Stone also!"

            "Yes, Ezmerelda, I know that."

            "THEN WHY ARE YOU SMILING?!"

            Anna Rose just chuckled.  "Have you forgotten about the move?  Boy, will the Negaverse be surprised to see Sailor Earth in Japan."


	4. A New PLace, A New Friend

            The large airplane terminal was buzzing with activity.   Anna Rose slowly paced the baggage department awaiting her luggage.  In her arms was Ezmerelda in a carrying case.  *** Beep** * That machine began to turn spewing bags and baby carriages out onto the conveyer belt.  Once they went by.   Nope, Anna's wasn't there yet.   As she sat there watching Anna began to think about why she was here.  It wasn't that she didn't love her current parents; she just had to find out about her birth parents.  Ever since she had learned she was adopted from Japan the country had been her obsession.  She could speak and read Japanese fluently, though she was still a little ruff with the slang.  She had tried to get in touch with the orphanage.  However they refused to open any files without the person in the room with them (company policy).  Something about how you could not really be sure the person was who they said they were over the phone.  So, here she was.  She had rented bought an apartment with money left to her by her "grandmother".  A tentative meow from Ezmerelda brought AnnaRose's attention back to the fact she had almost missed her bags.  With a great heave she pulled them off the belt and onto her cart.  

"Ready, Ezmerelda?" Anna asked. "  Almost there just gotta go to the pickup station, get the car, go to the bank, and go home."  Home, that felt too weird.

As Anna got to the place where her car was to be delivered she remembered the big debate her parents had had when she bought the apartment.  They had decided to buy her a car as a house warming present.  Her mother was going on about how it should be something pretty, but safety was number one.  Her father was arguing that they should get Anna something an eighteen year old would want.  As she sat there waiting a blue convertible Mazda pulled up.  An attendant got out and walked over to Anna with the keys in his hand.  Well, It looked like dad had won out.  Cool, AnnaRose had a brand new convertible.  

"_Thank-you very much"_ she replied to the man in Japanese, bowing slightly as was polite.

"_Your welcome."_ He replied and promptly went inside the building.  Anna walked over to the car and after a quick search of the driver's side she found the trunk hatch.  Popping the trunk she put her bags inside and let Ezmerelda out inside the car.  

"Okay, Now all that's left is to go to the bank."  Anna's parents had also taking the liberty to help her set up a new bank account nearby her new apartment.  They had even taken the time to put some money into it.  All Anna had to do was get the cash she had on hand exchanged.  That was a quick in and out.  Once they were on the road again Anna was quite proud of herself.  She had managed not to stumble at all when talking to the bank tellers.  Finally she pulled up to her apartment building.  Slowing down she looked at a piece of paper. 

 Pulling into her spot Anna quickly got her stuff out of the car, convinced Ezmerelda to get back into the carrying case (at least until they got up to the apartment), and locked and alarmed the security system.

  Once inside the building AnnaRose saw the elevator about to leave.  

"_Hold that elevator please!" _she yelled as she ran for it.  
_"Huh?"  _A girls voice sounded,  "_Oh, Yes of course!"  _  Once Anna was inside the elevator she stopped to look at the girl.  The girl had blond hair and blue eyes.  Her hair was done up in the strangest of hair does.  It appeared to be pulled up in two balls on either side of her head and some of her hair trailed out of these balls into two long ponytails.  

"_Thank- you very much" _Anna said.

"_No Problem!" _The girl replied,  "_I'm Usagi.  Who are you?"_

_"My Name is AnnaRose.  I just moved here."_

_"Well, It's very nice to meet you.  I don't live here I'm just visiting my boyfriend." _Anna hit the button for the third floor, and very soon the elevator came to a stop.

"It was very nice to meet you too.  Well, Goodbye this is my floor.  Perhaps I will see you around."

_"That would be nice." _Usagi said. "_BYE!"_ she waved very enthusiastically.


	5. Personal Touches

            AnnaRose's footsteps sounded loud against the corridor as she approached her new home.  With a deep breath she pulled a small silver key from her pocket and slipped it into the door.  She heard a satisfying click as she turned it and opened the plain door.  The inside of the apartment was pretty typical.  It was kind of modern and there were boxes all over the place.  Apparently the movers had made it here before she had.  She found the spare key on the kitchen counter.  –Well, I'm here.  - Anna thought.  Then looking around she groaned.  "Why, did I have to bring sooo much stuff?"  The apartment had come furnished with rather drab furniture.  "Good thing I brought my personal touches, though."  Anna said while critically eyeing the apartment.  With that she placed Ezmerelda's travel case on the floor and let her out.

"About time!" said Ezmerelda.

"Well, EXCUSE me!  But last time I checked I'm not even supposed to have a pet in the apartment at all so you're lucky.  So instead of complaining why don't you help me unpack?"  Anna reached into a nearby box pulling out a package containing star curtains.  Grudgingly Ezmerelda shut her mouth and helped by slitting the tape with her claws.

"Many thanks."

"You are welcome."  With that Ezmerelda left the room to go exploring.

            After a long time Anna had all of the boxes unpacked and set up.  With the exception of her clothes.  Those boxes were in her new bed room along with her new sheets.  Her living room was set up in a design that was centered completely on the stars.  Upon the ceiling she had stuck at lest 100 glow in the dark stars.  She had hanging up the aforementioned curtains.  Also she had put two through rugs down upon the floor.  One of them was a sun and the other a moon.  The chairs were now had slip covers of a pattern matching the curtains.  Also in this room sat a blue beanbag chair that hadn't been there earlier.  Separating her kitchen and new living room she had hung a moon and star bead curtain.

She walked into her kitchen to check her handy work in there, as Ezmerelda curled up on the bean bag.  Her kitchen had one window in which hung a salamander light catcher.  The short curtains that draped it were cut in a jagged way and were read and orange.  AnnaRose had smiled when she first noticed her red stove.  On her floor was a shaggy red throw rug.  Smiling at her ingenious, Anna went back through her starry room into the hallway.

This was probably where the most fabric in the whole apartment was.  She had draped the walls in a gauzy white material.  One picture of a sylph stood out on a panel of unadorned wall.  As she brushed past the light hangings swirled and billowed.  Pausing at and opening to her right you could see a wooden door behind which lay her bathroom.

There were no windows in that room but she had replaced all the white light bulbs in the room for ones whose glass had been tinted blue.  Her shower curtains were blue also with a water droplet design.  On one wall hung a painting of an undine frolicking in a waterfall.  Finally, she came to her bedroom.

This was the last room she had to set up.  After putting away her clothes and the other required elements to this room she glanced around.  One her floor was a carpet that had a blooming cherry tree on it.  Her windows were hung with a silky green fabric.  On the top of her dresser stood a vase and on her bed stand a bud vase both awaiting their flowers.  Perhaps however what was most catching about this room was her bed spread.  It was intricately embroidered with a group of gnomes sitting in a forest's glen.  Some of them were dancing while one played a reed pipe.  Still others were sitting at the base of trees smoking their pipes, and still more were content to clap along joyfully.  Sighing, Anna left the room to plop unceremoniously upon the couch.


	6. Hello, agian

((Author's note:  I'd like to apologize for yesterday's kind of pathetic chapter.  I am perfectly aware nothing really happens in it.  I didn't get on until late last night and I had to work today so I needed my sleep.))

            AnnaRose rolled over and glanced at her clock.  It was only noon.  "Well, no point in sitting around here all day!  See ya, Ezmerelda.  I'm going to go meet our new neighbors."  "  Mmm?  O, you enjoy yourself…." Said the sleepy Ezmerelda.  

            So off Anna went.  She went around her floor knocking on all the doors.  Here she discovered old blind Mrs. Marke, who was convinced that Anna was "_Quite a nice young fellow_."  Once she had discovered that everyone else on her floor was grouchy, (and after a few of Mrs. Marke's delicious cookies) she moved onto the higher floors.  On the second floor above hers she found Julie (who was 21) and she also met George.  At the last door in the hall she paused.  Some high pitched laughter leaked through the door jam.  Without a second thought Anna smiled and knocked on the door.

_"Oooooo, I wonder who that is?" _a familiar voice sounded.  _"Don't know.  I guess I'll just have to open the door." _ Came a guy's voice.  _"Hello?"_ a guy in his twenties answered the door.  He had black hair just like Anna's and was quite handsome.  _"Hi!"  _Anna waved cheerfully, "_I'm new here and just wanted to meet all my new neighbors.  My name is AnnaRose."_

_"Well, it's very nice to meet you Anna.  My name is Mamoru."_

_"Who is it?" _ The familiar voice cam once again.  This time the voice was accompanied by a familiar face.  It was that girl she had met in the elevator.  What was her name….USAGI! _"Oh, it's you!  Hello, again!"_

_"Hello, Usagi."  _Anna smiled graciously.

"_Do you to know each other?"  _Mamoru asked.  _"We met in the elevator before!"  _Usagi piped up.

  _"Ah, well Anna why don't you come in."_

_"Thank-you very much." _Said AnnaRose.  After a while Anna discovered that it was really easy talking to Mamoru even if Usagi interjected something stupid from time to time.  "_So, Anna, why did you decide to move all the way from __America__ to __Japan__?"  _Mamoru asked politely.  _"Alright, I'll tell you.  Now I know this will seem kind of stupid, but I moved here in hopes of meeting my family."_

_"Your family?"  _Mamoru asked.

"_Yes, my family.  You see when I was no older then three I was adopted by my current family.  Shortly after which they moved to __America__.  I was not old enough to remember anything about my biological family."_

_"Ahhh, I see.  That's not stupid at all.  There are times when I wish I could remember my family too.  You see I am an orphan..." ~_WHAT!?~ Usagi thought.  ~It took him forever to tell me about his past.  Why is he telling her everything?  They just met!  ~ A small hump escaped Usagi's lips.  _"Is something wrong?"  _Mamoru turned in Usagi's direction and AnnaRose stood abruptly.  Anna said "_Oh, how rude of me.  I'll be on my way.  You two were in the middle of a date.  I'm so sorry for taking up your time.  Maybe we can talk later.  Goodbye."  _With that AnnaRose turned and left.  ~Good riddance!  ~ thought Usagi as she returned to talking to Mamoru.  Trying to once again become his center of attention.  As a matter of fact she was trying so hard Mamoru couldn't help but chuckle.  This in turn sparked Usagi's anger.  As Anna walked back down the hallway she could hear Usagi yelling something along the lines of _"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?"_


	7. First Day

            AnnaRose started to hum herself a tune while she walked back to her rooms.  _"AnnaRose!"  _It was Julie.

_"Hello, again!"_ said Anna cheerfully.

"_I just wanted to give you an invitation." _Said Julie as she pressed a slip of paper into her hands.  _"It is REALLY important to me that you show up.  Okay?"_

_"Sure, you can count on me!"_ said AnnaRose as she glanced down at the paper.  _"Tuesday.  Hmmm that's my first day of school.  Do you know the time yet?"_

_"Nope, I'm not sure yet.  Don't worry, when I find out, I'll tell you."_

_"Alright, I'll talk to you later then.  Goodbye."_

_"Goodbye!"  _With a nod of her head she went back into her apartment.

            With that behind her AnnaRose went back to her apartment to find Ezmerelda staring at an empty bowl.  "Oh, good.  There you are.  I was getting rather hungry.  Where did you run off to anyways?"

"We have already been through this.  I told you before I left."  When Ezmerelda just stared at her blankly Anna continued.  "I went to meet the new neighbors."

"Oops.  I forgot."  Anna placed the paper down upon the table as she got the cat food out.  "What's that?"  Ezmerelda asked.

"That is an invitation from Julie."

Ezmerelda frowned.  "An invitation already?"

"Yup"

*Tuesday Morning*

            ~This is the last time…~ Ezmerelda swore to herself.  Then she braced herself and pounced on AnnaRose's head.  *GASP* Anna sat up with a start, flinging Ezmerelda across the room.  "What time is it?"  She asked franticly.  "OH, NO!"  She looked at the clock.  "CRAP!"  In her frantic rush to get out the door, Anna completely forgot to apologize to Ezmerelda.  ~Sigh, nothing new~ thought Ezmerelda.  "BYE!"

  Anna rushed out the door on her way to school.  She vaulted down the stairs to land perfectly.  Then she dashed out to her car, and pulled squealing from the parking lot.  Well, she made it on time.  There was just one problem.  She had to check in with the office and she didn't know where it was.  She pulled into the parking lot and rushed head long for the doors.  Unfortunately before she made it to the doors she rushed headlong into a blond haired girl who was also late.  _"Oh, my goddess!  I'm so sorry are you alright?"  Anna asked as she helped the girl up._

_"Oh, I'm fine.  It's okay really.  I'm jus such a klutz.  I should have been watching where I was going."_

_"You sure you're alright?"_

_"Yeah!"_

_"I don't mean to be more of an inconvenience.  But do you know where the office is?"_

_"Do I know where the office is?  Yuppers!  Come on I'll show you!"  _At this the girl grabbed Anna's arm and proceeded to drag her into the building and down a couple of corridors.  _"Well, here we are!" _ She came to an abrupt halt and Anna went flying.  *POW* right into the wall.

_"Thank-you very much."  _Anna said while rubbing her nose.  _"By, the way my name is  AnnaRose.  What's yours?"  Now that she had a chance to think, Anna noticed this girl was about Usagi's age.  She actually looked very similar to Usagi.  Only this girl didn't have the weird hair do.  This girl's blond hair was just down with a headband keeping it out of her eyes._

_"My name is Minako!  Hey, I know why don't you come and eat lunch with me and my friends?"_

_"Okay, sure.  I'll see you by the big oak in the front?"_

_"OKAY!  See you later!"  _And with that off ran Minako.  After getting her lunch the rest of the day as pretty boring.  You know how it can be going to class and everything.  Finally lunch rolled around, and AnnaRose made her way outside.

            As soon as she was out the door she could hear Minako talking.  With a smile she walked over to Minako and placed a hand on her shoulder.

_"AHHHHH!"  _Minako jumped three feet in the air.  _"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you."  _Anna began.  _"A HA!  Hahahaha you didn't startle me."  "  Riight" a brown-haired girl said to her left_.  _Then amazingly Minako was on her feet and pushing Anna forward to introduce her to the group.  _"Everyone, I want you to meet AnnaRose!  Today was her first day!  Anna this is Makoto, _she indicated the brown-haired girl_, and that is Ami, _this time she pointed to a girl wearing glasses who had short blue hair_, And this is.."__

_"That is Usagi.  I met her the first day I moved here.  I believe she was visiting Mamoru."_ Said Anna.

_"YUP!" _chimed Usagi.

_"It's very nice to meet you all."  _AnnaRose bowed politely.  _"It is very nice to meet you too." Said Ami and the rest nodded in suit._

_"Well, now that we know each other, let's dig in!" _said Usagi.  Who then proceeded to devour her lunch in a less then appetizing way.  The lunch was interesting.  Well, at least there was intelligent conversation.  Between Anna telling them all about her, like how she was eighteen and why she had moved to Japan,  Usagi would occasionally stop her shoveling to ask Motoki if she could have one of Motoki's homemade muffins.  Which, might I add, were quite tasty.  The girls were relatively easy for her to talk to.  Though not as easy to talk to as Mamoru.  When she was talking to the girls she felt as if she was talking to younger sisters, whereas with Mamoru she felt they were more on the same level.  It was probably the age differences.  Well, after lunch it was back to school.  Originally, AnnaRose had considered going home right after school but she decided it might be a good thing to check out the clubs.  

            As Anna sat watching the volleyball team practice, she started thinking about her new friends.  ~ Not too shabby so far.  I have managed to make a close friend in Mamoru, met up with Julie, and then there are Usagi and the rest~ a smile crossed her face.  ~Not bad at all~


	8. Do I know you?

            As AnnaRose went on her way to check outré the other clubs, after weaseling out of telling Mina she would join volleyball, a scream echoed through the building.  Running Anna hurried out of site.  Well, AnnaRose wasn't the only person to have heard the scream.  Usagi, who was just getting off her detention for being late, was also running to see what had happened.  When a second scream of pain echoed she discovered that they were coming form a nearby park.  She was quick to transform and jump the fence.  Of course she landed on her butt, but what do you expect.  While Sailor Moon was complaining about her landing, the other sailor senshi arrived.  They also jumped the fence only they landed on their feet.  Sailor Jupiter helped sailor Moon up while Sailor Venus and Sailor Mercury hurried ahead.  The only senshi that was missing was Sailor Mars.  When Sailor Moon caught up with the others they came across, a rather large youma.  Its jaw was twisted and instead of a tongue it had a black snake.  The youma's muscular body was covered in black scales, and it had vibrant blue eyes.  In one of its clawed hands was a beautiful delicate looking golden crystal.  On the floor was a woman with blond hair and a hollow look in her eyes.  The woman was crying.

            The sailor senshi were which to form ranks, Sailor Moon at their head.  While, the others were taking in a situation Sailor Earth had seen way too often she observed the other sailor scouts.  As Sailor Moon went into her lengthy speech, Sailor Earth also made note of which sailor senshi was which.  _"I am Sailor Moon….and in the name of the moon…"  _"Earth's Vines Entangle!"  Sailor Moon stared a little dumb-founded as massive vines sprouted from the ground to trap the youma before her.  _"You, talk too much…Sailor Moon."  _Said Sailor Earth as she removed herself from her hiding space.  Sailor Moon was not the only sailor senshi to be taken aback by Sailor Earth's sudden appearance.  Both Jupiter and Venus just stood there with their mouths open.  Although, the first person in the area to say something else was Sailor Moon.  "_Hey, I wasn't done yet!  And you are a very rude person!"  At this point Sailor Earth just stared at her, as if daring her to start something.  "_Do, you mind I'm trying to concentrate..."  _Sailor Earth said with annoyance, looking away from the captive youma._

            That was when the youma got an idea; it knew perfectly well, who Sailor Earth was.  Sailor Earth's reputation far preceded her in the Negaverse nowadays.  "_Hey, Sailor Earth!  CATCH!"  It yelled as it hurtled the crystal in the opposite direction.  "NO!" screamed Sailor Earth as she dove for the crystal.  Well, If Sailor Moon hadn't broken her concentration that sure did.  The Vines that were holding the youma loosened enough for it to slip one claw free.  While Sailor Earth went into a slide to catch the crystal the youma sliced free of the vines.  "_I'll be taking that back now."_  It advanced menacingly.  ~Damn it!  ~ thought Sailor Earth.  ~I can't let that get any closer to me…and even worse would be if the crystal hope get damaged…~ "Aqua Rhapsody!"  Shouted Sailor Mercury, destroying the youma.  "__Thanks." Said Sailor Earth.  __"No problem." Said Sailor Mercury.  _

            With out another word Sailor Earth walked over to the girl on the ground.  _"Hey, there." _She said gently, "_I believe this belongs to you..."_  slowly Sailor Earth placed the crystal upon the girl's breast and stepped back as it pulsed and formed a golden glow, eventually disappearing inside the girl.  Groggily the girl sat up.  "_What?  What happened?  I'll I remember is…cold and…a feeling of complete hopelessness…"  _Well, the other sailor senshi reacted to this.  _"Don't worry about it!  Everything is alright now..." said Sailor Venus.  "__Yeah, no worries!" chimed in Sailor Jupiter.  "_The SAILOR SCOUTS!" _the girl squealed in delight, "__but who was that other girl?  Where'd she go?…I had wanted to thank her…"  That's when the others looked around also.  It was like she had disappeared.  "__Wiiieeeeerrrrddddd…" said Sailor Moon._

                                                                                    *back at Anna's apartment*

            "Hey, Ezmerelda!" said AnnaRose.  "Home already?" asked Ezmerelda.  "Yup!"  "There is a message on the answering machine for you."

"Really?  Who is it?"

"I don't know.  Why don't you try listening to it?"

"Well, … BLAH!"  Said Anna as she walked over and hit the button.  *beep*  A different voice came from the answering machine.  "_Hello.  My name is Naomi Tegumo.  I am calling from Keto Orphanage.  I am calling for a _Miss.___ AnnaRose McNalle, in reference to her earlier calls.  __Miss.__ McNalle if you would like I will be in the office Thursday from __10 am_ to __6 pm___.  Feel free to come down and we shall take a look at those files for you."_


	9. A Little Get Together

                                                                                                *later at the Shrine*

            Usagi and the rest of the group are sitting in the fire room.  _"So, what you're telling me is that she just appeared and disappeared?" _asked Rei.  _"Yes, that is correct." _Said Ami.  _"But that's not our biggest problem..." began Makoto _"YEAH!  She insulted me!" _ Piped up Usagi._

_"Like that doesn't happen often.  After all Usagi you are a moron…" _teased Rei.  _"Oooooo, Well….You know what you are Rei?  You're a pumpkin!"_

_"A pumpkin?  What kind of an insult is that?!"_

_"It means your round as a pumpkin."  _Usagi leaned over and whispered.  In one fowl swoop Rei smacked Usagi in the forehead.

_"Will you two cut it out?" asked an exasperated Makoto, __"I have something really important to tell Rei."  "Sorry." Said Usagi after sticking her tongue out at Rei. _"What is it?" _Rei asked.  __"The Negaverse is back!"  Makoto finally finished.  _"WHAT?!?!"_  Chimed both Rei and Usagi. _

_"Well, it certainly appears to be so.  I managed to get an energy reading on that thing earlier.  Its energy wavelength matched that of all the youma we've fought in the past.  Usagi, I'm ashamed of you.  I mean I understand Rei's reaction but you were there."  _Said Ami.  At this Usagi looked thoroughly admonished and Rei piped up again.  _"That's could explain the strange energy I have been feeling lately…But what about this other scout?"  "Yes, the youma who I beat called her Sailor Earth." Said Ami_

_"Sailor Earth?"_

_"Yes, that's what the youma said."_

_"Hmmm, we have run into other Sailor scouts, but they were all from different planets."_

_"Yes, I know that too.  This is why I think we should talk to Artemis and Luna right away."_

_"Hold on one second, please!" _began Usagi, _"In case you have forgotten we beat Queen Beryl, and the Negaverse a while ago"_

_"Oh, believe me.  That's not something a girl forgets over night."  _Said Makoto.

_"Well, that settles it then.  It can't be the Negaverse because we already beat them!"_

_"I don't know…"_

_"What do you mean you don't know?"_

_"Well, you heard Ami; its energy was exactly the same as youma's we have fought in the past."_

_"So?"_

_"So, I think the Negaverse may have reformed under a new leader."_

_"Oh, Please!  That could never happen."_

_"The Moon kingdom did when Queen Serenity was killed." _

This shut Usagi up.  _"Yes, that's what I think also." _Said Ami.  _"Now, that we all agree this is a reorganization of the Negaverse, we need to figure out what they are after.  Not to mention, if we can trust this Sailor Earth." _Said Rei.  Makoto once again put in her two cents, _"I don't know.  I mean she seemed nice enough, and she didn't seem to get along to well, with the youma…But I still don't know if we can trust her."  Why not?  She helped us save that girl." _Piped Usagi.   _"That is true.  However, the youma recognized her.  That in itself is enough to make me leery."_

_"Sorry, we're late girls." _Chimed Atermis.  A white cat and a black cat walked in.  Both of them had a crescent moon shape of their foreheads.  _"Yes, sorry about that."_ said Luna, the black cat.  _"Now, what seems to be the problem?"  _With out delay the sailor senshi went to work describing what had happened.  _"I see…"_began Artemis, the white cat. _"  You said the Youma called her Sailor Earth?"  "  Yes, it did"_ said Makoto.  _"What did this "Sailor Earth" look like?" asked Luna.  __"Well, let's see…She had purple hair and…."  Between the rest of them they were able to accurately describe Sailor Earth._

_"No, doubt about it, Luna.  She defiantly back." _Said Artemis.  _"Wait, are you saying that this girl really is a sailor senshi?" said Usagi._

_"Well, not exactly."  _Luna began.  _"You see, during the Silver Millennium when the Moon kingdom was still around, Earth had a Sailor Senshi, just like the rest of the planets."  "But what about Tuxedo Kamen?  Wasn't he like the Sailor Senshi of Earth?"  _asked Rei.  _"Is Tuxedo Kamen a girl?" _prompted Luna.  _"No, Now as I was Saying back in the Silver Millennium there was a Sailor Earth…"  "OHHHHHHHH, and now she's back!"  _Shouted Usagi.  _"Not exactly."  _Luna began.  _"Huh?"_ said Usagi.  _"Just shut up and let her finish dumpling hair!" said Rei. _

_"Right, for the last time, there was a Sailor Earth in the Silver Millennium.  She used to fight side by side with the rest of you.  Until, one day there was an argument between Sailor Earth and Sailor Moon.  I do not know what it was about but whatever it was it was bad.  That argument was so bad that Sailor Earth left the group vowing to never fight with them again.  A couple of months later in the middle of a fight a new girl showed up.  She had purple hair and an outfit similar to the one you have described.  She claimed that SHE was Sailor Earth.  When we tried to talk to her after the battle she was gone.  This went on for every other battle we saw her in.  To this day we still don't know if she was really who she claimed to be."_

There was a deafening silence that provided the room.  ~A Sailor Senshi who left the group~ thought Makoto ~I wonder what the fight was about~  


	10. Orphanage

            AnnaRose was very nervious on her way down to the orphange.    She played with her necklace as she walked up to the doors.  Ezmerelda was hanging our of her bag.  Taking a deep breath AnnaRose entered the orphanage.

            _"Hello, my name is AnnaRose McNalle.  I received a phone call the pther day from Ms. Tegumo."_

_"Hello, Anna.  Yes I remember making that phone call.  If you would like to come in the back we can open those files right now.  However, I will require you to sign these papers.  There are just legal documents staing you authorized the opening of this file and that you reviewed the matrial contained within." _ She handed AnnaRose a stack of papers about five pages thick.  After much reading and signing the papers ten times Anna and Ms. Tegumo went into the back.

            Everyone in the room turned to stare at Usagi.  _"What?"_ she asked.  _"Exactly that." _said Rei, _"What did you two fight over?" _

_"Oh come on!  Do you think I remember?  I didn't even remember I was a princess."_

_"As musch as I hate to adimit it… You have a point."_

            Ami and the other sailor senshi slowly filed out of the room.  All of a sudden everyone of them remembered some place they were supposed to be.  The only two left in the room were Usagi and Luna. 

_" Come__ on Usagi.  Let's go home." _Luna said as the two of them walked out.

_"I just don't get it."_ Said Usagi, _"I mean, what could have been so bad she left the Sailor Scouts?  Did I do something wrong?"_

_"I don't know Usagi.  Whatever it was there is nothing we can do about it now.  Don't worry about it.  For the time being we don't even know if that girl is the real Sailor Earth."_

_"But Luna, she had powers.  I saw her use them."_

_"So did, or I should say do, the generals of the Negaverse.  There is no point in getting worked up about it right now.  I know what will cheer you up why don't we stop at Mamoru's place on the way home."_

_"YAY!" _shouted Usagi and off they went.

_            "Now were could that file have gotten to?" _ muttered Ms. Tegumo. _"Ah there it is."  _ She pulled out a file folder a couple inches thick.  _"Now you were looking for your adoption records correct?"_

_"Yes…"  said_ a slightly confused AnnaRose.

_"Right well here you go!  You may view them for as long as you wish.  Feel free to make copies at that machine.  Just to leet you know, none of the orginal documents are allowed to leve this room.  I hope the file will answer your questions."  _Said Ms. Tegumo as she backed out of the room.

_" Thank__- you."  "Good thing I burshed up on my Kanji before coming here."_ Anna muttered to herself.  She read the file sighlently to herself.

(a.n.:  Sorry I took so long posting this chapter but I am finally doing it and for the sake of simplicicty the next paragrapgh or two is what was written in the papers)

            AnnaRose McNalle, adopted by Elizabeth and Joseph McNalle.

            Age at adoption: 6

            Orignial Name:  Kata Mamoru

            Biological parents:  Chiba (deceased) and Michi (deceased) Mamoru

………… They're dead.  dead…….

            Number of Sibilings: 1

…SIBLINGS?!…………. (A.N. please like you couldn't see that one coming.  But you can guess who the sibling is….  And now I leave you till… Well I will probably work on the next chpter tomarrow.  That is if I'm allowed on the computer :/)


End file.
